In the manufacturing processes of a semiconductor, it is necessary to reduce particles of a patterning object and increase the yield by reducing discrepancies of the manufactured device.
Conversely, there is a manufacturing apparatus of an electronic device in which the ceiling of the chamber includes quartz glass and the average surface roughness of a micro uneven portion formed in the inner surface of the ceiling is 0.2 to 5 μm (Patent Document 1). There is a plasma-resistant member in which pores (holes) or a grain boundary layer do not exist and the occurrence of particle detachment from the plasma-resistant member is suppressed/reduced (Patent Document 2). There is a part of a plasma reactor including a covering film of a ceramic, a polymer material, etc., that is plasma thermal-sprayed on the surfaces of the part of the plasma reactor exposed to the plasma and has surface roughness characteristics that promote the adhesion of polymer deposits (Patent Document 3). According to the part of the plasma reactor described in Patent Document 3, the particle contamination in the processing can be reduced. There is a plasma-resistant member in which a corrosion-resistant surface layer made of at least one type of a fluoride, oxide, or nitride of a metal is formed on the surface of a base body made of a silicon nitride sintered body with an interposed intermediate layer made of SiO2 or a hybrid oxide of silicon and an element of Group 3a of the periodic table (Patent Document 4). According to the plasma-resistant member described in Patent Document 4, because the silicon nitride sintered body has a lower loss and high strength, the corrosion resistance is improved further; and the reliability with regard to damage increases.
In the manufacturing processes of the semiconductor, there are cases where the interior wall of the chamber is covered substantially uniformly with a pre-coated film (a covering film) to reduce the particles. The pre-coated film is formed of a material that does not have a negative effect on the semiconductor device. In the case where the interior wall of the chamber is covered substantially uniformly with the covering film, it is necessary to increase the adhesion strength or adhesion force of the covering film so that the covering film does not peel easily. Also, it is necessary for the covering film that covers the interior of the chamber to cause the reaction products, the particles, etc., to adhere to the surface of the covering film itself and be trapped even when the reaction products, the particles, etc., are produced inside the chamber. Recently, finer patterns of semiconductor devices are progressing; and the control of nanolevel particles is necessary.